jimmy and Heloise: A Big Change
by goingunder9
Summary: in one night can change your life ,not dreaming, or if the destination had to do with it?, all this and more come to mind Heloise, when a club is opened in Miservilley, and Heloise and his friends decide to attend a speech , what could  happen?...


Jimmy y Eloísa: 14 y embarazadas

**NOTA**: Lo siento si el primer episodio fue la mitad más, pero bueno espero que les guste y comentar,

Jimmy dos zapatos, todos los derechos reservados por sus respectivos autores

Eloísa es el narrador: mi nombre es Eloísa, tengo 14 años, vivo en una ciudad miservilley en los ., para toda mi vida, yo trabajo como el creador de los productos de miseryinc.I siempre han sido reconocidas como las más robusto, todos Miservilley temída, que mi aparienciano te engañe , que puedo mirar a una chica dulce e inocente, pero como todos, tengo un lado oscuro, aunque muchos dicen no tenerlo, pero bueno, de vuelta al tema , yo vivo al lado de la casa de mi amigo beezy y Jimmy, mi amor secreto, UPS, que no debería decir eso, (risas) Bueno, me atrajo siempre tal vez no es chico más guapo, miservilley fuerte o inteligente, pero tiene algo que nadie más tiene, y esa fue una de las cosas que me atrajo de él, y el hecho de que él era un hombre joven y mi edad ya que todos son unos monstruos en miservilley excepto Jimmy y yo, y me doy de baja a casarse con un monstruo , volviendo al tema, siempre he tratado de hacer que se vea en mis gestos simples, ya sea como días de campo, buenas obras o de un cambio de look, siempre me ha sido imposible por dos razones simples: beezy y cerbee, y como yo dijo que no es bastante más inteligente miservilley niño, pero así sólo casi perdido la esperanza cuando eso sucedió ... ... Así es que esta es la historia de cómo puede cambiar la vida de una niña de 14 años y sus amigos en una noche ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Era un club nocturno, Lucius había aceptado la solicitud para abrir un club porque no había muchos lugares donde los jóvenes pueden divertirse y después de todo lo anterior debemos tener un lugar especial para nosotros o no ..?, Pero Jimmy hey, y beezy me invitó a ir allí sería un evento especial en el club por ser el primer día, como los alimentos y bebidas gratis, como se imaginan beezy no pudo resistir, y por supuesto la diversión hecho de Jimmy y probar nuevos movimientos después de la última aprender a bailar, me decidí a arreglar mi maquillaje y super linda, con que era un sábado por la noche y había ropa que no fue puesto en libertad por no encontrar el momento indicado, pero bueno, mis pendientes, mis labios, y mi vestido rojo, llegar entre las 9: 30 pm, se ve que como en ese momento apenas la plebe, pero bueno para ellos ya no es la historia que sucedió cuando llegamos:

**Jimmy:** wow, parece que todo lo miservilley vino a divertirse, si era una gran idea para abrir un club nocturno para nosotros

**Beezy**: si .. bien, bien, si usted perdón es una mesa repleta de comida que me está llamando aquí

**Jimmy:** beezy, acaba de llegar, no se apresure y ni siquiera abrió oficialmente el festival, ¿por qué no esperar a completar la ceremonia?

**Beezy:** ashhh ... bien, pero después a comer

**Eloísa:** vamos, la ceremonia está a punto de comenzar, muchachos

Al entrar, las luces de pista se han centrado en Lucio, quien dio un breve discurso y se inauguró oficialmente la noche por lo que la rolas primeros remixes de canciones como: sexo en la playa, la cara de poker, te rompen el corazón, Daddy Yankee .. beezy etc como te puedes imaginar fue directamente a los titulares, y me dejó y Jimmy, SOLO .. Yo estaba un poco nervioso, no sabía qué decir, y justo cuando me iba a decir algo, que pasó lo impensable,

Jimmy se levantó y se acercó a mí, mientras levantaba su mano hacia mí como si fuera a pedir lo que pensé que sería, sonrió y dijo:

**Jimmy:** Quieres bailar?

**Eloísa:** sin pensarlo dos veces dije:SI¡

Por supuesto que me imaginé que en realidad algo así como casaTe conmigo o se mi novia, pero bueno, eso es algo .. No lo creen?

Jimmy y yo fuimos a la pista de baile y más se mueve son las canciones del momento como la versión remix de Alejandro, baby de Justin, kesha Tik Tok, tu amor es mi droga, que estaba teniendo el mejor y yo y sólo beezy que no se interrumpe ni una sola vez, no creía que había pasado como dos horas sin interrupción, no hay nada para arruinar el momento, fue un nuevo récord sólo Jimmy y yo, y justo cuando pensé que no sería lo mejor canciones de amor comenzó, las luces estaban dispuestos para este canción, pensé en ese momento, la danza Jimmy siempre estás conmigo, pero parecía que el destino había planeado toda la noche.

**Eloísa:** Jimmy, ¿sabes que tocaba música lenta, es cierto, así que no tiene que bailar conmigo si quieres ...

**Jimmy:** Bueno, nunca he bailado así, y no me molesta bailar con usted, no sé si lo lame ...

**Eloísa:** Jimmy descuidado, yo te ayudaré, no me importa cómo lo hagas, eres mi mejor amigo

Jimmy sonrió y aceptó, la música comenzó a sonar la rola fue sólo ofrecen y nada menos que uno de mis favoritos de la banda sonora de una película ... un ángel en el amor, era la canción perfecta ...

I hope you enjoy the first chapter , i'll upload the next chapter later, dont forget to comment and if you have some ideas you can tell me..=)


End file.
